mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of the Middle Ages and Royals based on Mickey and Friends
Timeline of the Middle Ages and Royals based on Mickey and Friends is one of the Middle Ages and the History of Brave Knights was based on the Mickey Mouse and Friends. It is also was released Kingdom Hearts on 2002 and Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers on 2004, based on novel The Three Musketeers by Alexandre Dumas. 1933 * Mickey Mouse, Clarabelle Cow, Minnie Mouse and Goofy Goof appears in cartoon short Ye Olden Days. 1936 * Robin Hood, appears as the dairy strip title The Robin Hood Adventure. 1938 * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse and the The King and Gustav the Giant appears in cartoon short, Brave Little Tailor. 1946 * Goofy Goof appears in cartoon short, A Knight for a Day 1954 * Donald Duck and Chip 'n' Dale appears in cartoon short, Dragon Around. 1956 * Mickey Mouse re-encounts a Robin Hood in Adventures With Robin Hood. 1962 * Kodansha releases as Picture Book based on the short film of same name. 1964 * Kodansha releases as Picture Book based on the comic of same name. 1965 * Goofy and Morty and Ferdie telling as Sir Goofy in the comic Sir Goofy of the Square Table. 1973 * Purnel and Sons releases as the Book based on the short film of same name. 1974 * Disney's Wonderful World of Reading releases a book based on the short film of same name. * José Carioca turning a Robin Grude and the characters João Pequeno, Rei João, Ricardo Coração-de-Leão and Sir Falcão. 1979 * The Super Goof's counterpart is Mighty Knight with the horse Sir Hay Burner, appears as 1st story, The Day a Knight Was Born. 1983 * Random House releases a the book titled Sir Goofy and the Dragon, Goofy serves as Knight. 1984 * Maggio the Magician and Nasty Knight appears in the Mighty Knight's last story, Mechanized Menace. 1985 * Bantam Books releases a book titled Mickey Meets the Giant, ''it is part of the ''Walt Disney Fun-to-Read Library and it is based on the short film of same name. 1987 * In DuckTales episode, Send in the Clones, Magica De Spell and The Beagle Boys catch a Scrooge's Nephews and One Dime, Bigtime Beagle gets transformed into a dragon at one point in the episode. * In DuckTales episode, Sir Gyro de Gearloose, Huey, Dewey and Louie and Gyro Gearloose travels the time to Middle Age, one of the Middle Age characters, Moorloon and King Arthur. 1989 * In Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers ''episode ''Pound of the Baskervilles, the Rescue Rangers, Chip 'n' Dale, Gadget, Monterey and Zipper finds a Baskerville Mansion. Gadget and Monterey they hide a Sabaton as part of Armor from Middle Age. 1990 * Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Pete, Goofy Goof, the Weasels, Horace Horsecollar appears as based on 16th century England and releases short film ''The Prince and The Pauper''. * Goofy Goof and Mickey turning as braves in the comic story William Tell. * Penguin Books releases a book adapted on the short film of same name. 1991 * In Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers ''comic story ''The Ghastly Goat of Quiver Moor, the Rescue Rangers, Chip 'n' Dale, Gadget, Monterey and Zipper finds to the Quiver Moor Castle, here finds a the Knight Armor from Middle Age. * In Darkwing Duck episode, Quack of Ages, Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack chasing Quackerjack but gets away on his time top. Thier go to Darkwing Tower and use the time machine from S.H.U.S.H. to follow Quackerjack to the year 1291 when the first yo-yo was invented. 1992 * In Goof Troop episode, Goofin' Hood and his Melancholy Men, To get Max interested in history, Goofy tells him a story about one of his many ancestors in his family. Pete is the evil Sheriff of Nottingham! 1993 * In the Sequel of the video game, DuckTales 2, Scotland level, the Duck Knight Armor moves as enemy and Sorcerer Duck appears as Boss, but was defeated by Scrooge McDuck. * In Goofy's Hysterical History Tour, Goofy goes to the clean a Medieval Times and go find to the Sir Pete. 1996 * In Quack Pack episode, Donald Duck serves as their savior for defeating a dragon and make him their king. 1999 * In Mickey's Racing Adventure, Mickey Mouse and Friends goes to save the carnival, a Medieval Adventure, Pete appears as Knight to compete race. 2010 * After the italian comics on 2006, was released title as Wizards of Mickey on Boom! Studios. * A Mobile game Disney's Wizards ''was released and published by Disney Mobile Studios. 2011 * A Mobile game ''Disney's Three Kingdoms was released and published by Disney Mobile Studios. 2012 * In Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode, Pluto's Tale, Pluto is a brave prince who is trying to rescue a princess from a wizard's castle. 2017 * An Mickey Mouse short, The Perfect Dream, in Mickey's dream, he and Minnie are dressed exactly like they do in the 1938 short Brave Little Tailor. 2018 * An Mickey Mouse short, Roll 'em, The King makes cameo as an actor. Category:Timeline Category:Alternative Identities